Reason
by Dealova.Aj
Summary: Dendam atau hanya kesalah pahahaman? keduanya memegang teguh prinsip masing-masing. Harga diri yang terluka. hati yang tersakiti. Naruto dan Hinata mencari jawaban atas kesalahan di masa lalu.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, ETC**

 ***NaruHina***

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YAWWW..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hentakan musik terus menggema ke seluruh ruangan di iringi lampu berwarna yang terus menerangi lantai dansa, orang-orang terus menggerakan tubuh mereka kesana-kemari tak peduli waktu yang sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Ini lah dunia malam di kota Tokyo. Venue Club, salah satu club yang menjadi buruan orang-orang untuk melepaskan penat setelah seharian bekerja. Demi merasakan surga kenikmatan untuk sesaat, mereka rela menghamburkan setiap lembaran uang untuk berfoya-foya memenuhi nafsu dunia yang tak akan pernah terpenuhi. Aroma anggur terus menguar menelusup, dan menggelitik indra penciuman, rasanya begitu nikmat membakar tenggorokan yang kering. Tak sembarang orang bisa masuk Venue club, hanya orang kalangan atas yang bisa masuk club.  
Seperti halnya pria yang kini sedang duduk manis di sofa vvip miliknya di temani beberapa wanita yang memang telah disediakan.  
Para wanita itu terus bergelayut manja pada sang pria merayu dan terus mencoba menarik perhatiannya.  
"Kau tidak ingin membawa salah satu di antara mereka untuk menghangatkan malam mu?" Tanya pria yang memakai t-shirt I love your body. "Apa kau tidak ingin mematahkan gosip yang mengelilingimu itu? 'Namikaze Naruto seorang gay' Ya ampun yang membuat berita konyol itu tak tau seberapa brengseknya dirimu" Kiba tidak habis pikir dengan Naruto yang adem ayem ketika gosip itu hangat di perbincangkan.

Naruto mendengus tidak suka.  
"Jika kau ingin, kau bisa membawa salah satu di antara mereka Kiba" Kiba menyeringai, ia akan berpesta tanpa mengeluarkan selembar uang malam ini karena yang akan menanggung semuanya sang bos yang tak lain sahabatnya sendiri.

"Naruto sedang berbaik hati rupanya" Celetuk pria berambut seperti nanas yang sejak tadi tak bisa jauh dari smartphone miliknya.  
Kiba hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Mereka bertiga memang sering menghabiskan malam di club Venue, tak hanya minum-minum bahkan tak jarang mereka sering berakhir di kamar hotel dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap kalinya.  
"Aku hanya akan memotong gajinya bulan depan"Ucap Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.  
Kali ini Shikamaru yang tertawa puas melihat wajah Kiba yang langsung di tekuk.  
"Sudahlah nikmati saja yang ada" Ucap Shikamaru mencoba menghibur  
"Lagi pula ingat usia kalian sudah berapa? Jangan bermain-main dengan wanita" Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mulai mengingatkan kedua temannya.  
Mungkin dari ketiga pria itu Shikamaru yang lebih baik, ia jarang mempermainkan wanita seperti kedua temannya dan tingkat kebrengsekannya pun masih di bawah rata-rata.  
Naruto berdiri dari duduknya sebelum Shikamaru mengucapkan kata yang lebih panjang ia lebih suka melarikan diri.  
"Aku bosan, masukan tagihannya ke rekeningku" Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh pada teman-temannya. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan kanannya untuk pamit.

.

.  
Masih di Venue Club, seorang gadis atau lebih tepatnya pagawai club itu terus menggerutu.  
"Harusnya pekerjaan ku sudah berakhir dari satu jam yang lalu" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Bosnya sungguh menyebalkan saat ia pamit untuk pulang, ia malah berakhir di tempat penyimpanan anggur untuk membersihkan ruangan itu.  
"Aku butuh tidur" Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia menguap mengantuk. Hari ini ia sangat lelah karena tamu yang datang tiap harinya terus bertambah.  
"Sebaiknya aku cepat selesaikan. Kau bisa Hinata" Gadis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Hinata terus berkutat mempercepat pekerjaannya ia ingin sekali segera memeluk guling kesayangannya. Setidaknya ia masih ada waktu untuk tidur karena besok tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi.

"Ahhh. Akhirnya semua selesai" Hinata menguap lebar ametysnya melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, menunjukkan pukul 3 tepat. Pantas saja ia sudah mengantuk berat, sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya Hinata segera bergegas keluar dan segera mengunci tempat penyimpanan minuman.

Musik masih tetap menggema mengusik telinga, Hinata berjalan gontai ke arah lokernya.

"Bukankah seharusnya shift mu berakhir dri satu jam yg lalu?" Tanya Ino yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Seperti biasa pekerjaan tambahan dari pria tua mesum itu" Jawab Hinata suaranya begitu pelan tidak seperti biasa.

"Kau pasti kelelahan, segera pulanglah lalu istirahat yang cukup" Saran Ino

"Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, pulanglah! Gaara mungkin sudah menunggu mu di depan" Ucap Hinata dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Ino tersenyum malu-malu.

Setelah kepergian Ino, Hinata segera merapihkan tasnya tak lupa mantel coklat ia pakai untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

.

.  
Naruto tahu jika dirinya sejak tadi di ikuti oleh reporter sialan yang akhir-akhir ini mengejar berita tentangnya.  
Gay? Lucu Naruto tak habis pikir dengan orang-orang yang bergosip tentangnya hanya karena ia tak pernah terlihat dengan wanita bukan berarti ia seorang gay.  
Smartphonenya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk

"Iya" Ucap Naruto yang membuat penelepon mengumpat tak jelas karena jawabannya

"Aku mengerti Sai" Naruto hanya menjawab seadanya tanpa panjang lebar, sesekali ia masih melihat kebelakang ternyata ia masih di ikuti.

Brukkk  
Naruto menabrak seseorang karena tidak fokus.

"Tuan tidak bisa kah kau lebih hati-hati?" Tanya seseorang yang di tabrak Naruto.

Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Sedangkan Hinata masih terus mengumpat tanpa melihat kearah Naruto, mengambil tasnya yang jatuh.

"Hyuuga" Ucap Naruto dingin.  
Hinata terhenyak melihat kearah Naruto.

"Senpai" Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna, terkejut? Tentu saja siapa yang tidak terkejut jika bertemu dengan musuh lama saat di Sma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hyuuga?" Entah hanya perasaan Hinata atau memang suara Naruto yang begitu berat dan mengintimidasi

Mata Shapire itu begitu tajam menatap intens Hinata, pandangannya begitu menulusuri.  
"Bukan urusanmu Namikaze"Jawab Hinata dengan lantang.  
"Benar, bukan urusanku. Tapi sepertinya kau bekerja di club ini Hyuuga" Naruto masih menatap tajam Hinata atau mugkin tatapan yang meremehkan.

Membuat yang di tatap menciut, Hinata memundurkan langkahnya. Sepertinya ia harus berbalik dan pulang lewat pintu depan, padahal ia berniat pulang lewat pintu belakang yang jauh lebih aman dari tatapan para pria hidung belang.

Dulu Hinata telah bersumpah dan berdoa untuk tidak bertemu dengan pria brengsek seperti Naruto lagi. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan tak mendengar doanya.  
Bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak banyak berubah  
Mata birunya tetep bersinar dan tajam yang berubah hanya wajahnya yang lebih dewasa, rahangnya begitu tegas dan rambutnya berantakan menambahkan kesan -sexy  
Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia tidak boleh lengah dan terpesona.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan mu Naruto" Hinata berbalik meninggalkan pria di hadapannya tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena Naruto mencengkram tangannya.

"Kau masih saja tidak berubah Hinata, angkuh dan sombong" Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata dengan menekan kata terakhirnya

Hinata sendiri merinding di buatnya, sebisa mungkin gadis berrambut indigo itu mengatur emosinya.  
Hari ini Hinata benar-benar sial, pulang terlambat dan sekarang bertemu musuh lama, harusnya sekarang ia sudah sampai rumah dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Naruto, satu dari sekian banyak pria di dunia ini yang ingin Hinata hindari kejadian di masa lalu antara dia dengan Naruto tidak bisa di lupakan begitu saja dengan mudah.  
Hingga rasa benci terhadap pria di hadapannya terus menyelinap masuk dalam hatinya. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini bertemu dengan Naruto, bahkan penampilan Hinata saja jauh dari kata baik, rambut yang di ikat sekedarnya, lingkaran hitam di mata karna sudah dua hari ini ia tak tidur, wajah yang kurus dan pucat. Hatinya kini tengah mengumpat Tuhan memam selalu memiliki rencana.  
"Apa mau mu Naruto? Kita tak ada urusan apa pun"Ucap Hinata dingin, cukup lama terdiam Naruto sama sekali tidak bersuara ia masih saja menatap Hinata dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas

Hinata menghela nafas, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Bisa kau lepaskan tangan ku Tuan" Hinata menaikan nada suaranya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Hinata yang sama sekali tidak takut padanya.  
Di dorongnya tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya dalam satu kali hentakan.  
"Lepaskan aku Naruto" Hinata berusaha berontak, dari kungkungan Naruto, tetapi hasilnya nihil pria blonde itu mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"Urusan kita tidak akan pernah selesai Hinata, entah itu di masa lalu, sekarang, atau di waktu yang akan datang" Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan kuat dan sinis, Ia tidak akan melepaskan Hinata begitu saja.  
Gadis yang membuat harga dirinya terluka sampai saat ini, membuat hari-harinya kacau dan tak balikan hidupnya lalu ia menghilang begitu saja bagai di telan bumi. Tidak Naruto tidak akan melepaskan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila untuk membalas dendam pada Hinata, gadis bermata amethyst itu harus merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama beberapa tahun ini.

Naruto tersenyum miring, mata birunya yang biasa cerah berubah gelap ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata

Hinata tertegun menatap Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan, perasaan Hinata menjadi –ngeri sebelum hal buruk terjadi, ia harus segera melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Hinata…" Suara Naruto begitu serak dan sensual, jari-jarinya yang besar menulusuri wajah Hinata, gerakannya terhenti di bibir ranum Hinata. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto mencium bibir yang terlihat menggoda itu, Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Naruto terus melancarkan aksinya menghisap, menggigit dan menjadi pihak yang lebih dominan.

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak terhanyut, tapi otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir, tubuhnya menggigl dan bergerak gelisah.

Cekrekk…

Naruto melepaskan Hinata setelah mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, rencananya sukses. Besok akan ada berita besar yang mengguncang Kota Tokyo.

Naruto tersenyum kejam "Selamat datang di labirin kegelapan Hinata" Naruto meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, gadis itu masih terpaku di tempatnya menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi _Oh Kami-sama lindungilah aku._ Hatinya kini benar-benar tidak tenang.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan senyum yang begitu dingin dan licik. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah mengetik beberapa nomor yang akan di hubungi

"Ganti rencana Sai, temui aku di tempat biasa sekarang" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sebrang Naruto sudah memutuskan kontak telepon begitu saja. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi ajang balas dendam yang menyenangkan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Maafkan saya yang nekat publish Ff yang nggak jelas ini, ceritanya gak jelas dan feelnya mungkin kurang dan alurnya aneh. Entahlahh saya masihh kurang percaya diri buat nulis fic. Jadi maaf klau fic ini jelek dan terlalu banyak kerkurangan apa lagi typo di mana-mana

Salam Hangat…


End file.
